The present invention refers to an apparatus for adjusting the roll gap between cooperating rolls, and in particular to a rolling stand with at least two cooperating rolls which are supported in suitable bearings and movable relative to each other.
It is generally known to provide a mechanism for adjusting the roll gap by allowing one roll to be movable relative to the other roll. The EP-A2-0242783 describes a method for adjusting the roll gap in a foil coating machine for processing non-reactive material such as varnish or the like by providing an independent or autonomous system for supporting the cooperating rolls and adjusting the roll gap between the rolls through mutually bracing and connecting the elements of the adjusting and support unit in form-fitting and force-locking manner. Through provision of such an adjusting and support unit, the radial deviation of the inner raceways of the load support bearings as occurring in conventional machines is eliminated; however, the adjusting forces and supporting forces acting upon the roll journals cause a bending moment which negatively affects the parallelism of the roll gap.